Yume
by Eiri Saiyuki
Summary: Después de la muerte de Seichirosan ¿Dónde está Subaru?


**_YUME_**  
  
_ALERTA:_ Este es un Fanfic Shonen Ai (traducción: relaciones HOMBRExHOMBRE) si no te gustan este tipo de historias no la leas. Pero si te gustan, bueno esperemos que esta te gusté....

_NOTAS DE AUTOR:_ li-la-hoo!!!! este es mi primer Fanfic publicado. Espero que les guste. Así que por favor, dejer Reviews, Onegai!!!! Tal de eso dependa si sigo publicando o no mis historias. (Que exagerada soy) Es una de mis parejas favoritas de X-1999. Lástima que por donde la veas, siempre acaban mal... Espero que no pase lo mismo en Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. _Disclamer:_ Por desgracia, Sakurazukamori Seishirou (que nombrecito X ) y Sumeragi Subaru no me pertenecen. Ya quisiera yo haber inventado unos personajes así, sino a las CLAMP® y de Kadokawa Shôten Shining Star, y no sé quienes más.  
  
Y ahora ...  
  
----------------------  
  
Torrentes de arenas desérticas eran movidos por el aire de aquel sueño. El extraño y nefasto panorama que se lograba ver, era en todos lados de edificios destruidos por el abandono y la soledad cuyas ruinas indicaban que el fin del mundo había pasado, y que no hubo ganadores: sólo muerte y desolación... Pero todo ese horizonte, no eran más que visiones de lo que vendrá: imágenes grabadas en la mente del único habitante de ese mundo devastado... No eran más que el fantasma de sus más temibles pesadillas...  
  
_Subaru..._  
  
Era el corazón de Subaru... Hacía un mes, justo desde que había desaparecido del lado de los dragones del cielo, que se encontraba allí. Sabía que si se quedaba con el pequeño Kamui, aquel a quien le aguardaba probablemente un destino peor que el suyo, sólo le traería pena y culpa... 

Y había vuelto a caer tan profundamente en su alma que logró llegar a ese sitio, el único refugio posible del complejo trazo que la realidad cruel le había dado como destino, y que le había hecho saber suyo de la manera más despiadada que alguien hubiese descubierto jamás.

Nada, después de tantos años, había cambiado. Estaba igual que cuando su hermana fue muerta por aquel a quien le confió lo poco del soplo de su vida que no había sido consumido por el fuego ardiente del mar de los pecados humanos, al cual enfrentaba sin cesar por la vana razón de pertenecer a su familia. 

----------------------

"_Rompiste tu promesa, ¿verdad?"_

"_¿Qué promesa sería esa?"_

"_Creí habértelo dicho... 'No te lleves a Subaru lejos de mí' Dijo con calma la joven de 16 años. "Ahora Subaru está en su habitación" señaló ya con un tono molesto "Pero tú te llevaste su corazón...Y de seguro ya no puede regresar" Una sonrisa insolente apareció en el rostro de quien le escuchaba. "Así que ahora te lanzaré un hechizo"_

----------------------

Todo fuera... 

"..._para ayudar a la humanidad... _

_ en el día prometido."_

¡Que insulsa razón aquella! ¿Por qué debía hacerlo él y no los humanos? Era por ellos que pasó lo que pasó, y ni siquiera estaban enterados del peligro inminente que corría Tokio con cada terremoto: ¿Qué sabrían ellos de que si Tokio era destruido, el mundo igualmente sería destruido...? ¿Qué sabrían ellos de los dragones de la Tierra y el Cielo...? ¿Qué sabrían ellos del amar a un asesino...? 

Pero, no lo pensaba de esa manera: ni siquiera había arrepentimiento de haber nacido Sumeragi...  
  
De ser  
  
Sumeragi Subaru...

Lo único de toda su vida que verdaderamente deseaba era que ÉL... 

_Que él no le hubiese mentido..._

En él último instante, le había hecho saber por qué sus seres queridos tenían que desaparecer: para protegerlo. Mueren por quienes quisieron morir...  
  
No había más...  
  
_"Ahora que lo pienso... En realidad, tú nunca has sido capaz de matar a nadie...Porque eres muy noble"_  
  
Seishirou había tenido razón. No lo hubiera hecho. Por más inhumano que pareciera todo el dolor que le causaran. Nunca...

Cuando se vieron por última vez en aquel puente...Aquella frase alivió el dolor por un instante, pero después, dejó un vació infinito.

"_Subaru-kun...Boku wa... anata wo..." (Subaru-kun...Yo...te...)_

----------------------

"_Me pregunto si las palabras de alguien justo antes de morir son sinceras..._

_Si pueden ser mentiras._

_La verdad es que ya no lo sé... y no sé si algún día lo sabr_

----------------------

El último aliento de la persona que más quería se había extinguido, y con eso, se había llevado hasta la última gota de su existencia: su corazón hacía mucho tiempo atrás que había muerto y su alma había quedado prisionera en el cerezo; así que, ¿qué más importaba dar su vida...?  
  
No podría salir de aquel sueño, al menos no, si no hay nadie a quien quisiera proteger. Tal vez, era mejor así, pues su corazón ahora ya no estaba hecho pedazos, sino cenizas, y lo que quedaba de Sumeragi Subaru, era sólo el recuerdo. Y quizá, podría encontrarse con el Sakurazukamori en otra vida, para poder jugar de nuevo, el juego del cazado y el cazador...  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Termianado: 26 de Junio del 2004  
  
Espero que les haya gustado. Iba a poner las palabras que le dice en japonés Sei-chan a Subaru-kun cuando casi se está muriendo en el anime XD, pero no me acordé ;; Y no me dejaron ver que decían porque mis papás estaban viendo una película. Pero bueno... Por favor, dejen reviews!!!!!! Onegai Shimasu.... Ja ne!!!  
  
Saiyuki Eiri


End file.
